In the Closet
by RainingArrows
Summary: Matt is bored...so he decides to play a little trick on Wammy's top two: Near and Mello. The trick may be that of a mischievious child but the boy's true intentions are that of a mastermind.


**A/N:** Yay! I re-uploaded this story after editing it a bit to get rid of the mistakes (which were so graciously pointed out by **FragilePuzzle**), so hopefully it's a bit of a better read now (though not that much was changed). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think C:

_Italics=flashback_

**Warnings:** Rated T for Mello's potty mouth and for fluffy shonen-ai, which means **boy on boy**. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. I just like to molest it.

* * *

**In the Closet **

"Ugh, this is so stupid!" Mello groaned for the umpteenth time in the past hour. The young blonde was pacing the floor angrily, stopping every so often to let out a quiet curse.

"Pacing will not help our current situation," Near said steadily as he twirled a strand of his snow white hair. Mello stared at the albino evilly. He was sitting on the floor in his usual awkward manner, holding one leg up to his chest. "I suggest that Mello calms down so that we may figure out a solution to this problem."

"Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down when I'm stuck in here with you?!" Mello turned around and put all his anger into a punch. Unfortunately, that punch connected with a concrete wall. The blonde let out a howl of pain followed by a string of curses as he rubbed his wounded hand.

"Now, now Mello, profanity will neither remedy your hand, nor our dilemma." Near said gently; his voice dripping with what could be called mock sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up!" Mello tried to give Near an evil look but the young genius just looked away. Apparently he found the floorboards to be more interesting then the blondes' wrath.

Still clutching his throbbing hand, Mello sunk to the cold floor with a sigh. He glanced around the rather large room. It was filled with many large, silver racks the held a huge assortment of sheets, pillows and comforters. Some were made of fine material and some even looked as if they were imported. Because of this, it wasn't a surprise that the room smelled of fresh linen- times ten. It would have been interesting to examine all of the fabrics and maybe try to figure out where they came from….But right now the room was far from interesting. In fact it was like hell; a hell that he had been forced into along with a certain white-haired zombie.

How did he fall into this hell you ask? Well it all started no more than an hour ago…..

* * *

_"Mello! Hey Mello, where are you?!" _

_Mello was busy studying for his history exam in the common room when he heard Matt's voice ringing in the nearly empty halls. He barely got the chance to look up from his books before the gamer came bursting into the room. _

_"Oh…here you are…Mel," Matt said between pants. He bent over and practically heaved from exhaustion, his orange goggles dangling from his small neck. _

_"Yeah, I'm here studying….what's up with you?" It took a moment for Matt to catch his breath. Once he did, Mello noticed how much of a mess he was. His auburn hair was disheveled, striped shirt and dark pants were wrinkled and askew….actually the gamer always looked like that. But the blonde still wondered why he seemed to be in such a rush to find him. _

_"What's-" _

_"No time!" Matt yelled, cutting Mello off. He ran over and grabbed the blonde's black sleeve, pulling him up from the old Victorian couch. "Come with me!" _

_"Wait!" Mello tried to pull away but the scrawny gamer was beginning to develop some muscle it seemed. He held on and was practically jumping with what Mello could only assume to be impatience; which was strange considering how Matt was rarely impatient, if at all. _

_"No time!" He repeated as he basically dragged Mello to the door. "Just come on!" _

_"But where are we going?" Mello asked, finally picking up his feet and letting himself be led down the corridor. _

_"Don't worry, it's awesome!" Matt said, grinning in a way that could almost be mistaken as wicked. _

_Mello gave up on questions and decided to just wait a see what this "awesome" thing was. In retrospect, he probably should have just beaten Matt to a pulp right then and there, no questions asked. That way, he could have went right back to his studies, but no, he just HAD to go and be curious._

_Before he even knew what was happening, the blonde was suddenly pushed into a room. He barely had a chance to recover when he heard a faint click. It was the unmistakable sound of a door being locked. Mello quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it violently. He tugged and pulled at the door but to no avail. _

_"I believe that pulling off the doorknob will only serve to worsen the predicament…" _

_Mello nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see Near sitting on the floor behind him. The blonde stared at the younger boy; narrow blue eyes locking with wide gray ones. They held each other's gaze for a few lingering moments; neither bothering to look away or even blink. _

_It took a good minute for Mello to realize the actuality of the situation. _

_He was locked in a room._

_ With Near._

_ Alone. _

_"What the fuck, Matt?!" Mello yelled as he began to attack the door again. "Get back here and unlock this damn door you bastard!" _

* * *

And it was as simple as that….Matt was the whole cause of this mess. Why he did it, Mello had no idea, but that wasn't going to stop him from kicking the gamers' dorky little ass. But of course that would have to wait until he was able to get out of the stupid room. Though that wouldn't be easy considering how Mello fought with the door for a good ten minutes without it budging an inch.

"Looks like we're going to be in here for a while….." Mello said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

An awkward silence filled the room, creating a thick tension between the two boys. Only the occasional sound of clothes rustling with restless movements could be heard. The stillness was beginning to annoy Mello as he began to tap his fingers against the floor impatiently. He was just about to scream when the stifling silence was finally broken by a gentle voice.

"Is Mello's hand alright?"

Mello turned around slowly, surprised by both the question and the tone in the albino's voice. Did he sound nervous? No, it must have been his imagination.

The blonde scoffed, quickly recovering his composure.

"Like you even care- and besides, unlike your frail ass, I can't be hurt that easily."

Mello's cocky tone was foiled when he winced after clenching his sore left hand. The blonde inwardly cursed at himself, seeing Near staring at him with that blank poker face. Deciding to play off his slip up by feigning a shiver, Mello then realized how cold the room actually was.

"Fuck, why the hell did it just get so cold….?" Mello rubbed his arms, trying to fight away the forming goosebumps. He was so busy with his battle that he didn't notice Near's small form sneaking over to his side. It wasn't until felt the tiny figure press against him did he take notice.

"WH-what the heck are you doing?!" Mello said, pushing the albino onto the floor. Without even batting an eye, the younger boy got up and snuggled back beside the older boy, grabbing onto his shirt for a good measure.

"Mello is cold, correct? I was getting rather cold as well and merely wish to keep warm."

"Then grab a fucking blanket or something! There's a million of 'em in here!" Mello attempted to push away the boy again but immediately froze when Near grabbed his aching hand. The albino didn't have a strong grip but it was enough to send waves of pain up his arm.

"Mello must be aware of how unsanitary that would be." Near started, seeming oblivious to Mello's agony. "This room is cold and these bedspreads are no doubt covered dust, which could only suggest that there is mold concealed within the grimy fabrics. Moreover, it is more efficient to warm the body with another's natural heat rather than with constricting materials."

"Fine, whatever, just let go of my damn hand!" Mello all but whimpered. Near stared at him and then at his hand before finally loosening his grip, but his tiny hands still refused to let go. Instead, the albino's pale fingers began to explore the blonde's reddened hand.

"Hmm…I believe that Mello's hand may be sprained." Near said as he studied the older boys' flesh with what Mello dared to call interest.

"No shit Sherlock," Mello stifled his groans as Near's delicate fingers continued to graze over his skin with feather like touches. It actually felt a little….nice. His hand was still hurting but the gentle touches from the younger boy were, in a way, soothing. After a moment, Mello began to relax into the ministrations, flinching every so often. But just as he was getting comfortable, Near stopped.

"Hmm…"

"…What?"

"Mello's hands….they are not as rough as I expected."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Mello exclaimed, snatching his hand away. He suddenly felt his face flush with embarrassment. "You trying to start a fight or something?!"

Near glanced up at Mello and squinted in displeasure- a very odd and rare gesture for the young albino.

"I merely meant that, with all of Mello's rather….physical habits, I would have assumed that it would have shown in Mello's hands. On the contrary, Mello's hands appear to be quite soft." Near then put out his hand as if asking for Mello's hand back.

"Oh…." After a moment of consideration, the blonde decided to comply to Near's silence request, letting his fingers continue their tender touch. "Well….y-your hands are really soft too…." He suddenly blurted out feeling his blush get deeper.

"….…"

"Uh...but of course your hands would be soft," He added quickly. "I mean, anyone's would be if they still looked like a freaking baby!" What the hell was he getting all flustered for? It's just Near. Stupid, stuck up, emo, albino, zombie, robot…..cute, adorable, delicate…..Wait what was he thinking? Near? Cute? Hardly.

Mello was just about to launch a verbal assault on Near but when he looked down at the younger boy, he saw that he was deep in thought, one of his hands mingling with a lone strand of hair. Of course, that was a common thing with Near, but this time there was something odd about it…..It was then that Mello realized that the pale boy was smiling! Not one of his mocking smirks but an actual "I'm a happy human" smile.

'_He must be up to something…_' Mello thought. '_There's no way in hell that this wicked boy could be smiling without something evil up his sleeve._'

"What the hell are you scheming?" Mello asked, his voice dripping with accusation.

Though he tried hard to hide it, Near was clearly startled as he whipped around to meet Mello's accusing gaze. His eyes were slightly larger than usual and he was twirling his hair faster than ever.

"Mello's accusations are misplaced, I am not scheming anything." Near's voice was as calm as ever despite the fact that his pale fingers threatened to pull out his hair.

"Liar." Mello smirked, noticing the albino's discomfort. The little weirdo was hiding something….which means that whatever that something was, it had to be interesting.

"It would, in no way, benefit me to lie to Mello. Therefore, it is not something I would do." This time, Near wouldn't even met Mello's eyes, which only confirmed his suspicions. The albino definitely had something in the closet (no pun intended).

"Bullshit," Mello moved closer to the younger boy and grabbed his shirt (with his uninjured hand) so that they were facing one another. They were so close that their noses just barely brushed together. "What the fuck are you hiding?"

Near stared deep into Mello's icy blue eyes and Mello stared back. This unofficial staring contest stretched on for a while and Mello was beginning to grow impatient.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me or do I have to…" Before the blonde could begin throwing out his infamous threats, he was cut of mid-sentence by the last thing he expected. Near's lips. The petite boy kissed him gently and tentatively on the lips, causing the older boy to freeze in his tracks. The kiss lasted for only a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity to Mello.

As soon as Near broke away from the kiss, the blonde's head began to buzz with indistinct thoughts that even he couldn't decipher. Did Near really just kiss him? Did the emotionless albino bastard just execute the ultimate display of human affection?

Mello's hand dropped from Near's shirt and floated absently up to his slightly parted lips. Near was still staring at him, gauging his response, his deep grey eyes reflecting his rapid thinking. He was slighted flushed, his cheeks painted a light pink as those eyes continued to bore into Mello. It would seem that the kiss took them both by surprise.

There was a thick tension in the room as both of the boys sat silently. It was so quiet that the thumping of Mello's heart was beginning to seem far too loud. But before the confused blonde could process the situation anymore, Near began to lean in again. Mello was able to see it coming this time but he remained petrified as their lips connected.

The kiss was different this time, Mello noticed. At first, Near moved with uncertainty but this time, the young genius seemed a bit braver as he moved in closer. He moved until he was almost over Mello's lap and pressed into the kiss, making it firmer.

'_Is this…really happening?_' Mello couldn't help but think. Near's lips were so warm against his….could this really be the cold boy that he's known for so long? And Mello, could he actually be enjoying a kiss from his sworn enemy? Before he realized what he was doing, the blonde's hands started to move to the albino, and came to cup the boy's cheeks; the pain in his left hand completely forgotten. The gesture must've surprised the young boy because he quickly jerked away but Mello captured him and reconnected their lips roughly. He pushed the Near over so that he was lying on his back and began to take the kiss a bit further.

The chocoholic started off as Near had, a bit hesitant and nervous as he gently licked the younger boys' lips. However, once the albino let out a tiny moan, Mello became more confident and sunk his teeth into the boys' lower lip causing the moan to escalate. Mello then took the chance to dart his tongue into Near's mouth. The younger boy fought for a moment but quickly gave up dominance to Mello's more skillful tongue. Moans soon filled the room as Mello nibbled on Near's lips and ran kisses up and down his jaw line. The blonde wasn't even thinking anymore, he simply acted on instinct, nevermind that he was still stuck in the stupid closet, making out with his rival of all people.

Suddenly a loud thudding noise filled Mello's ears, causing him to break away from the kiss. It sounded like running, and as the sound got closer, he realized that it was from more than one person and judging by the muffled chatter and laughter, it had to be the other orphans. The blonde started to call out but stopped and looked at Near. The albino was flushed a deep red now, his white pajamas crumpled and hair messier than usual as his panted silently. Mello was no better, and there was no way that he would want to be caught like this so he sat quietly as the sound of the scampering kids faded away. Once they were gone, a hush fell over the room again. Neither of the boys looked at one another or bothered to say anything. That is until…..

"Mello…." Near's voice had the slightest shake in it but remained level.

"W-what?" Mello wanted to scream his words but they barely managed to come above a whisper.

"…..I…" Before Near could get out his words, he was interrupted by someone opening up the door.

"How's it going guys?" Matt's unmistakable grin shone brightly as he walked into the room. His trademark goggles rested on top of his head so Mello could see that the gamers' bright green eyes were practically dancing with satisfaction.

"You?!" Mello leaped from the floor and grabbed Matt's collar. "What the hell is your problem locking me in here with him?!"

Matt's expression remained unchanged as he spoke. "Hey, calm down dude, I was just having some fun." He raised his hands as if to show his innocence. "Besides…the door was never locked….Whoa, what happened to your hand?"

Mello stared at his friend stupidly, ignoring his hand which was now beginning to throb back to life. "What the hell do you mean it wasn't locked?! I battled that damn door with every thing I had yet it never fucking opened!"

"Did you push it?" Matt asked simply.

"'Push it?'"

"Yeah, push it." Matt pointed a thumb at the now open door behind him. It was then that Mello noticed something strange about it…..but what was it? After a short moment of concentrating on the door, it hit him. The door was open the wrong way! All of the doors in Wammy's opened inward but this door was opening outward!

"What the fuck?!" Mello hands fell from the hackers' collar as he stared at the door, virtually dumbfounded.

"The builders back in the day were dumbasses," Matt laughed. "Apparently some guy put the hinges on the wrong side of the door but no one bothered to fix it. It's been like that ever since but since the staff use this room for sheets and crap, not many of the other kids notice it."

At this point, Mello was practically shaking with anger but Matt continued.

"Yup, so all you had to do was turn the knob and give it a push, then you wouldn't have wasted three hours, forty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds in this closet…..Not that I was counting or anything."

Mello raised his fist, preparing to strike, but evidently, the gamer seen anticipated the blonde's anger and dashed off before the motion was even complete. He even threw in an arrogant laugh for extra effect.

"Grr…that little asshole…." Mello considered going after him but instead, he turned to the younger boy that still sat on the floor behind him.

"Well….are you just going to sit there all damn day?!" Near didn't react to Mello's harsh words but after a moment, he rose to his feet and nonchalantly dusted off his pants and straightened his clothes. Once he was satisfied that he was decent, he went to stand beside the chocoholic who seemed to be planning Matt's downfall.

"About earlier…." Near started, bringing Mello out of his thoughts. "What I wanted to tell Mello….." Near moved closer to the blonde and stood on his toes so that there lips could meet softly. "I believe that I like Mello….a lot." The albino backed his statement with another authentic smile.

"….Oh yeah? Well…." There was little hesitation from Mello this time as he grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. "I guess I can stand to like you too….but only a little." Mello matched his rival's smile.

With that the two left the closet and the secrets which it now held.

**A/N:** Oh wow, that only took forever….And it actually turned out longer than I intended…..

But yes, at first I was thinking of putting up more chapters for this story but I decided against it. Instead, I might be posting a sequel ;3

Stick around and see what happens. XD

-RainingArrows


End file.
